9 decades later
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: Again another one of my Edward leaves Bella stories and Bella with partner are super powerful. But this one is slightly different than Meet the Racers so give it a chance. YOu've got nothing to lose.
1. Chapter 1

9 decades after Edward left

Bella's nostrils flared as she faced her opponent. Or opponents that is. The ratio of her even having a chance to win this fight was about 1 to 27. But hey that was if she were alone. Her partner in crime stood next to her an evil and knowing smirk crossed her features. Suzy. Soon Suzy glanced at Bella. That was the signal to fight. They both circled in opposite directions, herding the vampires into a tight circle and putting a strip of force field around them. They were trapped, now less threatening Bella made her eyes soft and her mouth curled into a sweet smile.

"Who is your leader?" She asked softly. The 53 vampires in the circle looked terrified. They have heard the stories about the Blood Princesses, The Night Killers, and The Volturi Daughters if you please. All of the stories portrayed them as ruthless, precise, and deadly.

"Her name is Victoria. Do you know her?" One of them answered timidly. Suzy's grey eyes flashed an icy blue while Bella's normally smoky green turned emerald.

"Does she by any chance have bright red hair with eyes and a mood to match?" Suzy asked careful to keep her temper under control. The circle of vampires nodded in union.

"Aw. It's so sweet that you remember me Bella." A soprano voice called from behind them. Bella and Suzy whipped themselves around to see the one and only Victoria. Her hair and eyes were as red as they remembered. Suzy looked Bella in the eye and nodded in agreement. Suzy would take out the newborns while Bella would receive her revenge on Victoria.

Bella ran forward and attacked the red-haired female while Suzy ran forward to the newborns and snapped her fingers. They were ashes within seconds. Suzy sat down and enjoyed the show knowing that her partner would be less than forgiving towards the former huntress. And that she was less than happy to have to stay with the Cullen's again.

_**FORKS WASHINGTON**_

Edward stared at the screen of the television blankly.

Edward's current girlfriend Tanya wrapped her arm comfortingly around him.

"Can I tell you a story? A myth known all over the vampire world." Tanya asked trying to distract him. It worked.

"Sure." Edward listened intently.

"Have you ever heard of the Blood princesses, the night killers, or the Volturi daughters?" she asked as he shook his head. "Well it goes like this."

"_Many years ago there was a human. But not an ordinary human. She was as_ _powerful as any gifted vampire was. When she was just a teenager she had her heart ripped out for reasons that nobody knows. He left her, and she never bounced back out of her depressed state. She was beginning to come back with the help of a young werewolf. He didn't imprint on her but felt very strongly connected to this girl. But in the midst of her rehabilitation a huntress set on revenge created an army. One of her finest warriors was ruthless, cold, and unfeeling or so it seemed. We refer to the warrior as Z and the human as B. Z was so powerful and only she seemed to realize this. So the day the huntress sent her army into battle was the day when the werewolf pack was patrolling the borders of their territory. They immediately realized who the army was coming for and protected B as best as they could. In the end they all died in combat. The huntress could almost taste victory. Z realized that the story she told her army was false. The human wasn't a threat to the world, as they know it, but instead was the cause of the huntress's mate's destruction. Z knew she had to do something so her side switched. She was now on the human's team. When they finally reached the house where B was located half of the vampire army surrounded it while the others went inside to kill. The girl was found alone crying on her bed but immediately sat up, some how knowing the vampires' presence. The huntress was now closing in ready for the kill, when Z pounced on her out of nowhere. She attacked but couldn't kill because she would be too late to protect B. The other warriors and fighters growled and snapped at the traitor Z, while she just smirked. B realized that Z was the only one protecting her and wished a quick and merciful death on both of them knowing that there was no chance at all that they would win this fight. The offenders leapt at the two, but that was when Z let her true fury and power be known. She shimmered and glowed with intense power but, the huntress's gift was self-preservation and she realized what was coming and fled. Finally Z's top blew and killed everything inside that house was destroyed. All except Z and B. B realized that nothing was going to get better so she begged Z to change her. Z knew how dangerous it was for a newborn to change a human but complied nonetheless. Miraculously Z did not drain B and she changed into a vampire in three days time. When B awoke her newborn senses appeared under control. No lust, no fear, and no rage. B's eyes are supposed to be green while Z's are blue. The two grew on each other and became like sisters. Both were equally strong and argued all of the time. But yet they were oh so close to each other. As their powers progressed they decided they needed to travel. They went all over the world killing anything that threatened to hurt them. Finally B and Z stumbled across Italy or more specific the Volturi. They were guaranteed a place there if they aided whenever something was wrong. Aro, Marcus, and Casius were intrigued that some so small could be so deadly. The two became their most trusted guards and assassins. Soon they became part of the Volturi coven themselves. Rarely anybody gets close enough to them, knows it and lives to tell the tale."_

Tanya finished the legend and sighed. Out in the rest of the room the rest of the family was listening intently to Tanya's story.

"I have heard that one before and I have something to tell you" Carlisle spoke up.

"Well spit it out." Rosalie snarled.

"We have visitors coming from Italy. They are surveying the states at this time of year and needed some place to stay. And I couldn't pass an offer Aro made." Carlisle added in right before the door came crashing down. In stepped to incredibly beautiful beings. Vampires definitely, but they were even prettier than Rosalie. One had blonde hair down to her waist but was pulled into a high ponytail. You couldn't tell her eye color. Her muscular build wasn't enough to scare anybody. But her glare was petrifying. The one next to her had waist length hair down in loose waves. Her eyes were hidden too. But her body was soft and smooth looking. It reminded Edward of Bella but the resemblance was minor.

"Thank you for introducing us Mr. Carlisle Cullen." The blonde one said. The family looked shocked at her voice. It was so soft and pure, so hypnotizing. The two new comers exchanges glances and giggled. Shocking the family even more.

"H-h-how did y-you know my n-name?" Carlisle stuttered.

"We know all of your names, gifts, and so much more." The brunette replied smoothly. The two looked at each other and the blonde raised her eyebrow and tilted her head and in reply the brunette nodded.

"My name is Bonnie and this is Zoë." The brunette introduced them.

"But before we get settled there is something you must know. The legend Tanya told are in fact true and we are the root of all of those. I am the one called Z and this is my friend B." Everybody cracked up laughing.

"Okay first off what are you two on?" Emmet joked. Zoë's temper flared making her eyes look like ice. And everybody except Bonnie froze. They both put their hands on their hips and gave the coven a challenging look.

"I can't believe it. Figures for legends in my house!" Esme squealed.

"I've been to your house before. So don't spaz." Bonnie replied. The Cullen's gave her a questioning look.

"Esme I thought I was like a daughter to you yet you forget so quickly don't you. Edward you were right, you and your distractions. Is Tanya good or do you need another human pet?" Bonnie hissed menacingly. Rosalie jumped to her feet and growled.

"Like you would know you little insignificant vampire." Zoë and Bonnie's eyes flashed brilliant. When Bonnie took a step forward threateningly.

"I should know Rosy Posey. I've already given you three guesses on my real name do you need more?" Zoë's eyes flashed mischievously as Bonnie replied. Everybody realized that this was Bella. Emmet jumped up to hug her but when Bella noticed this he flew back against the wall. Rosalie growled and pounced at Bella. Zoë intersected the jump and Rosalie was pinned to the ground within nanoseconds.

"Ah, ah, ah, Rose you should know better than to attack somebody that has the vampire world in terror if you mention their names. Especially when their tempers are wearing thin." Zoë hissed. She got off the ground leaving a stunned Rosalie there.

"Okay but since your staying here what is your real name?" Jasper asked curiously. The blonde now smiled delicately.

"My name is Suzy." She said with a fang baring grin.


	2. quick note

**: this is not a chapter but merely a disclaimer. I don't own twilight etc. etc.[:**

**I was reading over other stories when I thought crap I knew I forgot something so here it is.**


End file.
